


Squeak

by rj24



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rj24/pseuds/rj24
Summary: repost from my tumblralso criticism is welcome im rather new to formatting writing on sites like this





	Squeak

It was a peaceful afternoon in Goiky. The remaining contestants of Battle for BFDI were goofing around in the green, open fields. Four was standing idly by the concrete where eliminations took place. He was staring blankly into the distance. You decide to approach Four. 

“Hello? …Four?” You call out his name. 

But he doesn’t move. He only blinks. Hesitant, you poke the rightmost nub on his face gently. 

“Mrmm?” He perked up, his pupils focusing on you. You feel a twinge of fear knowing full well how powerful Four is. 

“What is it?” He asked flatly. Your heart starts to beat slightly harder at the thought of asking him a simple question. 

“Can I… get a hug?” You ask. 

“Sure!” Four cheered, grinning with his mouth and eyes. 

He held his arms out, and you swear you heard the sound of a squeaky faucet. Even then, you walk into his personal space and hug him gently. You feel a pair of thin arms settle across your back as you do so. Enjoying the moment, you squeeze tighter… 

And hear a jarring [squeak sound](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4GRvmopMmIE%3Ft%3D3s&t=Yzk5MjY0OTYxYWNhZThhMmExOTM0OWNlZmM5M2I2ZTA0NmM2ZGM3ZixHejhDMGdjTg%3D%3D&b=t%3ArX3HNNJZdZkgt7s514LwBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ffactor-of-four.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176599914094%2Ffourreader-thingy&m=0) directly into your ear. You jump back slightly, still in Four’s grasp, to find him frowning with his tongue out. 

“Thorry.” He lisped. 


End file.
